Bullets and Boredom : SpoilerShipping Oneshots
by SpoilerPrince
Summary: There isn't enough Izuru x Mukuro fanfics. So! These are just a bunch of oneshots of our favourite spoilers! Whether it be romantic or platonic! Slight crack warning on some chapters. Rating depends on which chapter though.


**These are going to be a series of little drabbles about everyone's favourite DR/SDR2 spoilers, Ikusaba Mukuro and Kamukura Izuru! There needs to be more fanart and fanfiction about them. These are just little prompts that people gave me from my roleplay account on Instagram. Let's start shall we? I must warn you, I'm not a serious writer! There will be crack fics included in this little drabble series!**

_**Prompt 1:**_

_**Izuru and Mukuro watching movies at Izuru's place and some smooching . With a little interruption from the older sibling; Hajime Hinata.**_

They had nothing better__to do today. Mukuro and Izuru were planning to go out today but due to weather conditions their plans were ruined. How unfortunate. So, as a result they made a decision to watch movies at Izuru's home. And that's what they did!

Luckily they had the apartment to themselves. Hajime, Izuru's older brother was out doing god knows what. But they had no interruptions, no noise, just the sound of the rain going "pitter-patter" outside. And of course the sound of the movie they were watching. It seemed to be a movie that Mukuro brought from her home; it was about war and all that nonsense. There was explosions going on in the movie, something both loved. As they were watching they were just cuddling on the couch. Izuru had his arm around the soldier, while Mukuro had rested her head against the most talented kid school chest. How cute. Both of them stayed silent during the film. They were a couple who don't talk a lot. And they liked that way.

At one point of the movie Izuru was getting bored. Mukuro could tell the look on his face that he was getting uninterested. She didn't mind though, she was used it. "Izuru-kun..? You seem bored. Do you want to something else..?" He let out a sigh, he honestly hated when he got bored and Mukuro tried her best to entertain him. "Its fine, let's just finish up the-Mmmph!" He was cut off by a quick smooch from the soldier's lips, she was pulling on the dark green tie he was wearing. "Shut it. I don't want you to be bored." She gave him an angry little pout ;for girl who was tough as nails she looked absolutely adorable when she pouted.

And of course he took this chance to kiss her. Yup, he wanted to kiss her. Because every time they tried to kiss they would always get interrupted. But not this time, they were finally alone. Mukuro kissed him back as his lips were pressed against her own. Both of them at this point were pretty much macking on each other's faces. It has been awhile since both them done something like this, because Junko caught them in a closet last time. So we have them both making out on a couch, how lovely. But then a faint sound could be heard at the door, but the explosions from the movie had drowned out any sound that could be heard. Both of our favourite spoilers were too busy kissing eachother to notice that Hinata had entered the apartment.

Hinata just had came back from god knows what, which is most likely picking up groceries. As he came inside his and Izuru's home, he found his little twin brother having a hardcore make-out session with his lady friend. Hinata couldn't help but to ruin their fun, this was payback for Izuru's interruptions with him and Nanami. Since both the spoilers were preoccupied with something else, Hinata brought out one of his electric guitar and an amp. Hinata plugged in everything and started to play a certain song that Izuru always played on his saxophone. It was "Careless Whisper" A song for all romantic moments like this. Once the song started playing Izuru instantly pulled away from Mukuro's lips. He turned around to see Hinata who was laughing uncontrollably laughing at Izuru's embarrassed expression. "Ahaha! I told you I woul-W-Whoa!" Hinata stopped at mid-sentence as a hunter's knife was thrown at his direction, and was stuck in the wall. "Leave." It wasn't Izuru who threw the knife, it was no other than Mukuro. With a terrified yelp, Hinata ran out of the apartment. Hinata forgot how scary Mukuro can get.

"T-That's the third time you threw a knife at the wall.."

"I know. But I know annoyed you get when get when you get interrupted. Now shut up and kiss me you loser."

"How demanding. You're probably worse than your sister."

But he kissed her anyway.

**I tried to make this serious as possible. But failed doing so.**

**This horribly written prompt is for the my lovely spoiler partner in crime! spoilersan on instagram.**


End file.
